Bite of Poison
by SapphireWolf97
Summary: After a confrontation with Team Imperiaz, Maya is left in a critical state after a deadly attack. What will help her to recover? And what lengths will Ky go to, to make sure that happens? Another Ky/Maya story, by me! Rated T for a little violence.
1. A Lethal Attack

**Here's a new redakai story guys! This idea came from James S-310 so I'm giving him some credit for this story! Here we go!  
**

As the well-known trio made their way through the vast, thick, humid rainforest, they couldn't help but feel exhausted. They had been walking for what seemed like days, trudging through a gooey swamp and being whacked by dozens of vines.

"Ugh, where is the damn kairu? We've been at this for hours Ky," Boomer complained. "God, be patient Boom, we're gonna be there when we get there," Ky replied, annoyed. "But we've been searching and searching, and we've found zilch," Boomer huffed. "Well why don't you try to find it yourself then, since you're CLEARLY the expert here!" Ky snapped back as he stopped and face Boomer.

"Guys! Give it a rest! This isn't the time to be arguing right now!" Maya said as she stood between the pair. "You, stop complaining so much," she started as she gave a firm glance towards Boomer, "And you, quit being such a hard head!" she finished as she looked at Ky's shocked face. Maya sighed heavily as she charged ahead of the two warriors. "Right, let's see if the kairu is -" A sudden swoop of pain overcame Maya as she dropped onto the muddy ground.

"Maya! Maya, are you okay?" Ky asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maya clenched her head and grimaced. "I'm...I'm good Ky...but the kairu is really close, and big," she replied as she shakily stood up. She turned around and smiled at Ky. "Well, this should give Boomer a reason to stop complaining now," she laughed. Ky clasped his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Ha ha ha, very funny Maya," Boomer said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go, before any E-Teens get to the relic," Ky said as he ran through the thick trees.

Nearby...

"Ewwww! There is mud all over my boots!" Diara complained. Koz and Teeny sighed at each other as they shook their heads in unison. "And...and...agggh! A bug just bit me! Oooh, Lokar is such a meanie!" Diara continued in a huff. "If you think that so much then stop whining and get a move on! Otherwise he'll be more than just mean Diara!" Teeny snapped as she turned her annoyed face towards Diara.

Koz clasped his head and sighed. "Will the both of you just quit it?! The kairu's bound to be around here some-" Just then, a shimmer of blue light highlighted him and shone brightly amongst the dull muddy trees. "Ah! Am I amazing or what? Bye bye mud hello manicure!" Diara squealed.

The blonde preppy girl stepped towards a large, moss-covered rock, with weird enscriptions on it. "What is this weird writing? It looks more a kid's scribbles," Diara said puzzledly as she placed her perfectly groomed hand on it. All of a sudden, a white light wiped out the blue and Diara screamed as she tried to remove her palm.

When it finally dispersed, Diara was shaken up and dazily fell back as her older brother and sister caught her. "Diara, you okay?" Koz asked. Diara placed her hand on her head and groaned. "Ugggh, whatever that thing did to me, it's gonna pay!" she whined. She reached for her X-Reader, but couldn't find it.

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this!" Diara muttered as she got on her hands and knees. She profoundly came across it, but when she did, it contained a weird new X-Drive. "Viper Bite?" she said, confused. "What's that Diara?" Teeny asked. Diara smirked as she proudly showed off her new find. "Looks like I got a new attack!" she giggled, "I wonder who I should try it out on first?"

Just then, Team Stax emerged from the tall trees and glared at Team Imperiaz. "Try what on who?" Ky asked. "Oh, you'll see soon enough Ky," Diara said slyly as an intent look came across her face. "How about a kairu challenge then, since the royal pains are here?" Boomer said. "Challenge accepted!" Teeny replied.

As lightening pierced the skies, Diara swiftly delivered the first few blows, and multiple attacks were thrown from both sides. "Mandi Blades!" "Blizzard Axes!" "Brain Buzz!" The battle seemed endless, as neither team was willing to let up. Diara escpecially stood her ground, prouder than usual. Maya noticed this and glared at her. "What are you so happy about Princess? Realised that you have a hair appointment to go to?" she taunted.

Diara's eyes burned in anger. "I suppose you think you're so funny Maya!" she spat. Maya smirked. "Yeah actually I do," she replied, "And they think so too," she said as she looked towards Boomer and Ky, who were in hysterics. "Oooooh! You're gonna pay for that Maya!" she squealed angrily. "Hmm, then take your best shot Diara!" Maya shouted, ready to charge.

"Hiaaaaah! Take this! And this! And THIS!" Diara yelled as she tossed countless attacks at the blue-haired warrior. Maya easily dodged them all, but after a few minutes, began to grow tired. Koz and Teeny watched in amazement and disbelief as they saw their little sister relentlessly attack their enemy.

Maya was trying so hard to dodge them all, but she had to stop to catch her breath. "Heh, heh, heh, Diara..please...stop...for...a...moment," she wheezed. "Not a chance Maya!" Diara screeched. She then glanced at her X-Reader, and grinned. _Hmmm, about time to see what this does..._

"Take this!" she yelled, "Viper Bite!" A trail of thick smoke filled the air with a horrid stench, and Maya began to cough uncontrollably. She also began to notice that she couldn't see a thing. And then, just as her back was turned, a stroke of bad luck struck her down. "AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Maya! Maya, where are you? Are you-" Ky gasped as the thick gas dissapated and revealed a struck Maya, lying on the ground in pain. "MAYA!" he yelled as he and Boomer ran towards their fallen team-mate. As they reached her, Team Imperiaz disappeared into the forest. Maya was hyperventialting on the ground, shaking like a leaf, and wheezing in agony. "Maya! Say something! Anything!" Ky said frantically as he clasped Maya's limp hand.

"We need to get her back to the X-Scaper Ky, she doesn't look good at all," Boomer panicked. "Ok then, let's go, and hurry!" Ky replied hurriedly. Boomer picked up his fragile friend and followed Ky back towards the X-Scaper. Ky glanced back at Maya, who was becoming more and more pale exh time he looked. _Hang on Maya, you'll be ok..._

**_How was that for a first chapter! Please review, fave or follow! :D P.S I won't be able to update as fast as I normally do as I am currently writing a Silvaze fanfic but I will do my best!_**


	2. A Silent Vow

**Here's the second chapter guys! What's gonna happen to Maya? Just read on to find out!**

"Mookie? Mookie!" Ky called out. "Hey gu-waaah! Maya! What's wrong with her?" Mookie gasped as he saw Boomer carry in the weak warrior girl. Ky lowered his head and clenched his fists. "She...she was..." "She was hit by a weird new attack from Team Imperiaz," Boomer said, cutting Ky off. Ky looked at Maya, who was getting paler and paler by the second. "This...this is my fault," he stammered, "I should've been more aware of what was gonna happen."

Boomer looked at Ky sympathetically, and then glanced at Maya's weakening body. "Come on, we need to help her Ky," he told him, "Mookie, can you get the - Mookie? Oh no, not again!" He sighed and shook his head as he saw Mookie rushing around with a pair of scissors, tripping on almost every step he too as more and more hair kept growing from his face. "MOOKIE!" Boomer yelled.

"Waaah!"Mookie groaned as he slipped down the stairs, landing in front of Boomer's feet. "Mookie, stop panicking! Can you get the first-aid kit, and call Master Boaddai here as soon as possible?" he asked. "Oh, r-r-right away Boomer!" he mumbled as he dashed in the opposite direction. "And watch out for that.." "Woaaaaaah!" "...wall," he finsished as Mookie crashed face-first into a wall. _Looks like he's gonna need first-aid the way he's going, _he thought as he shook his head.

"Uggghh," Maya groaned weakly, who was growing more ill by the second. Ky shot around. "Come on, let's get her back home, and lay her down somewhere!" he said impatiently. "Right, no problem Ky," Boomer replied, as he laid Maya down on a plush sofa. Maya suddenly started to splutter, and her wheezing became more rapid. Boomer and Ky gasped. "Mookie! Where's that first aid kit already?!" Boomer yelled out.

"R-r-right here! Here you go!" Mookie mumbled as he rushed to where Maya was. Maya's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she saw a needle in front of her. "N-n-no.." she stammered, as she weakly tried to push it away. "It's alright Maya, this'll help the pain," Ky said comfortingly, placing his hand on her shoulder, even though inside, it hurt him to see her like this.

Boomer pushed the needle into Maya's arm, and she tensed up. Ky too became tense. "There...this should help her...for now at least," Boomer sighed. Maya slowly calmed down, and her amber eyes slid shut again. Boomer looked at Ky's distressed expression, and headed for the door. "I'll get driving Ky, the sooner we get Maya home the better," he told him, 'Come on, we should leave her alone for a while...Ky?" "What? Oh, sorry, guess I zoned out for a minute there," Ky said as he turned his attention to Boomer.

"Come on man, Master Boaddai will find out what's wrong with her, and then everything will be fine," Boomer said reassuringly. Ky smiled at his best friend, and nodded. _Please...please let her be okay...please..._

_1 hour later..._

"Hah, haaaah, hah hah hah, AGGGGGGH!" Maya screamed in pain. "Maya!" Ky and Boomer shouted as they ran back to Maya. "Mookie, take the wheel!" Boomer yelled back to Mookie. As they opened the door, they saw her on the floor, having a fit, and clutching her stomach. "Maya! Maya! Snap out of it! What's wrong?!" Ky asked nervously as he took hold of Maya.

Boomer placed a hand on Maya's forehead. "Oh God, guess the vaccine... only made it worse," he said, getting all tense. Maya's breathing became more rapid, and she was sweating like hell. Ky took a hold of Maya's wrist, and pressed it. "H-h-her pulse is really quick..." he stammered. "Guys! We're back! And Master Boaddai is there too!" Mookie's voice echoed into the room.

"Alright!" Boomer answered, and looked at Maya. "Do you think it's safe to move her?" he asked Ky. Ky slowly lifted Maya, and carried her out the door. "Looks like," he replied anxiously, "But we'd better land before she has another seizure."

_Down at the monastery..._

"Master B! Master B! You gotta help Maya! She's..she's.." Ky panicked as he rushed off the X-Scaper. "Calm down Ky," Boaddai interrupted. "Let me see - Oh my..." He gasped as he saw Maya's pale, fragile body, tensing up every odd second. He placed a steady hand on Maya's forehead, and focused. A pool of cooling blue energy came from his palm, and Boomer and Ky looked on nervously as he tried to figure out the problem.

Suddenly, he took a brisk step back, and became a little dazed. "Master B! What's wrong? Is Maya ok?" Ky asked. Master Boaddai regained his balance, and looked at his students with glazed eyes. "This...this isn't good, not at all...quickly, bring Maya into the healing sanctuary at once!" Boaddai ordered. Boomer and Ky exchanged shocked looks as they followed their master inside...

_In the healing sanctuary..._

"Ahh,ugggh," Maya weakly grimaced as she reached for her head. "Easy child," Boaddai said as he placed Maya's hand back down. "So, what's wrong with her?" Ky asked anxiously. "I'm afraid Maya has been infected with a lethal poison, one meant to be hidden away forever," Boaddai answered. "How's that possible? Maya was hit with an attack not a poison!" Ky replied.

Boaddai sighed, and turned to Ky. "Ky, that attack contained that poison, so Maya was unforunately affected by it," he explained, "Was the relic you found a mysterious rock by chance?" "Yeah it was, but what has that got to do with it?" Boomer asked. Boaddai's expression went from stern to serious. "That rock was rigged with a trap, by one touching it, it released the poison," he continued.

Ky stood up straight with an angry look on his face. "If you knew that, why did you send us to get it?!" he asked angrily. "Ky, I sent you there because if you got a hold of that X-Drive, I could destroy it, therefore destroying the poison," Boaddai answered. Ky sat back down and clenched his fists. "But Team Imperiaz got to it first, and Diara touched it," Boomer said sadly.

"I'm afraid the only cure for Maya is on another planet, where the poison originally came from," Boaddai sighed heavily. Ky's ears twitched. "Well then send me there, I'll go and get it!" he said with enthusiasm. "Hold it Ky, the planet Vipethon is extremely dangerous - I know because I've been there myself," Boaddai said sternly, "It's almost impossible to leave the planet unscathed."

Ky gritted his teeth and looked at Maya. She seemed even weaker than before, and looked lighter than a piece of paper. "I've...I've gotta take that chance!" he argued, " I'm not letting Maya DIE!" Boaddai sighed, and realised he wasn't going to win. "If you insist Ky, I will let you go," he said calmly, "But I'm warning you, you have to be quick. The poison will kill Maya in less than a day without the cure." "I..I understand," Ky replied, his fists clenched.

Boaddai raised a hand over Maya's body and a ray of soothing blue energy poured out. "I can stabilise Maya for a while, but it won't last forever. Boomer, you'll stay here with me." "Got it - Ky...good luck out there," Boomer said quietly. "Thanks Boom," Ky answered. "Now get going - Maya's counting on you Ky," Boomer told him.

"Right - thanks, both of you!" Ky yelled as he ran towards the X-Scaper. _Maya...please...hang in there for me!_

**There we have it! The second chapter! Sorry it took so long! But I'll try to be faster with the next one! So what's this planet like, and what does it hold in store for Ky? Until next time!**


	3. Into Space

**Here's the next chapter! Soooooooo sorry that it wasn't up sooner! Please review!**

"Right - time to set off!" Ky grinned confidently as he took up the X-Scaper's controls. But as he pushed forward a lever, he made himself eject out of the pilot's seat and crash into the huge windscreen. _Oh yeah...forgot that I actually don't know how to fly this thing, _he thought as he slowly slipped off the giant window. As he dropped to the floor, he rubbed his sore cheek and groaned. "Alright, guess I have no choice..."

_A few seconds later..._

"Mookie! Mookie! Mookie, get here right now! How the heck do you drive this thing?!" "Ahhh! Ky? Coming!" a tangerine alien replied shakily as he quickly stumbled towards Ky. "W-W-What's the panic about Ky?" he stammered. Ky stratched his head as he sighed. "I've just realised, I don't know how to drive the X- Scaper Mookie, can you teach me?" he answered with growing tension in his voice. Mookie's face dropped as he struggled for an answer. "Well...you see Ky...I urr...I can't..only me and Boomer can.." he mumbled, but was then stopped by Ky as he knelt down and stared at him with ice-cold eyes.

"Mookie...you have to. Please...it's for Maya's sake...she's...she's in danger of dying.." Ky whispered as he started to choke up. "WHAT! Why didn't you say so? Oh god god god, I-I-I have to teach you right now!" Mookie panicked as he rushed around looking for random things. His moustache started to spurt massively from his flustered face and kept whacking into the floor as he tripped over it.

_Oh Mookie, you clumsy idiot..._"Mookie! Calm down already! If anyone should be panicking it's me!" Ky yelled at him, startling the small alien. "Okay...right, sorry Ky," Mookie apologised as he picked himself up off the floor. He then swiftly walked over towards the control panels and gestured for Ky to come over. He pointed towards the levers next to the comfy-looking driver's seats. "Alright...firstly, these levers control how fast the ship flies..."

_Back in the healing sanctuary..._

Maya's head was stirring with blurs and blends of visions, of her friends, of her home, of...

"Urrgghh," she groaned weakly as she shakily struggled to lift her hand. She could sense someone's prescence, but her eyes felt so heavy and tired that she couldn't see who. However, she could hear faint voices in her mind, and her head thumped with pain as she tried to focus. "_Easy child...do not strain yourself..." _

_Who was that? Master Boaddai? _Maya thought. She then felt a cooling wave of energy sweep through her body, and it felt soothing, but her pain wasn't eased much and she still felt her blood boil inside her. "Agggh! Urrggh.." she moaned as she weakly clenched her fists. _"What are you doing to her? Is she gonna be alright?" _she heard another voice say. _Someone...someone else is there? "I'm aiding her healing process Boomer, but it won't delay the poison for long. Ky has to hurry..."_

_Boomer? You're here too? Then where's...  
_

"Aggggghhh!" she grimaced as another wave of energy rippled in her blood. But this time, it wasn't soothing. It was only to last a split second, as more poison took its toll on her body. It was as though someone had slashed her sides and whacked her head multiple times against a brick wall. Her breathing became more and more shallow, and she was sweating uncontrollably. _"Maya! What's happening to her? Is she..." "This is what I feared... the poison is becoming more effective than I had previously thought." "What?! Then that means..." "Yes Boomer...Ky has less time than I had hoped...and his life too is also in jeapordy." _

_What? Ky's in danger? What's he doing? Where is he? And what...what...ughhh...  
_

The voices she could hear were becoming more and more faint as darkness began to cloud her mind. _Boomer...Master...ughhh... _Her head pounded like a bass drum as the voices slowly faded away... _"Her pulse is becoming weaker every few minutes - Ky needs to be back here in at least 2 days...or Maya will.." "No! Ky will be back here! Neither me or Ky will let her die like this!" Die? I'm going to die? I already feel half dead..._Maya thought, as the voices finally stopped. _Ky..._

_Back on the X-Scaper..._

"...And that's it! That's everything you need to know Ky!" Mookie grinned, finishing showing Ky the controls. "Right. Thanks Mookie!" Ky replied as he leapt eagerly into the driver's seat. "Thank me later Ky - you need to go!" Mookie yelled back as he jumped off the bridge leading to the entrance. Ky nodded in agreement, and pulled back the levers. The engine roared like fire as it started to heat up, and the large ship levitated off the ground, sending a wave of wind sweeping though the nearby trees.

_"Setting course for Vipethon. Estimated time of arrival - 1 hour," _the virtual radar's electronic voice informed. Ky grunted as the ship flew higher and higher into the Earth's atmosphere, burning against the ship's hull. "Come on, come on!" Ky yelled as he forced the ship to push through the Earth's strong grip of gravity on it. Fire blazed past on the windows, scorching them, and Ky could the vast, open sea of stars and planets that was Space.

As he finally reached the extreme edge of Earth's atmosphere, he strength was also at it peak, forcing his inner kairu to emerge and push the ship further and futher out of the Earth's iron grasp. "Come on, please..let me GO!" Ky yelled at the top of his lungs as he summoned every kast drop of inner kairu within him, to edge himself little by little out into Space - to Vipethon.

_Please...let me go...for Maya's sake..._"For MAYA!"

Somehow, it was as if the gods had heard his plea, and he was finally released from the trap. "Phew...that was close..." Ky gasped. The stars seemed to shine more brightly now he'd escaped. "Woah...there's so many..if only Maya could..." he stopped. "Maya..."

He gripped the steering wheel harder as he thought of her. "I'm so sorry Maya...this is my fault...if I'd been more aware," he stammered. His eyes gleamed a vivid ice blue as he looked on ahead. "But I'll make it up to you...I'm going to save you, I promise!" he said with determination, and drove on ahead...

_Back on Earth..._

A sharp jolt of pain lashed out ion Maya's heart, shocking her out of her dark prison. "Maya! Maya..are you..." _Ky..._

**There you have it! Please review! I'll try to update asap but I can't promise anything! But I hope you like it!**


	4. Tension

**Here's the next chapter guys! (Sorry I've not been updating much, it's just I have other things to do! - mainly exams! But here ya go XD) But please please keep reviewing!**

_In Lokar's lair..._

"Diara hasn't been the same since the kairu challenge in the rainforest," Teeny said quietly to Koz, "I mean, you only need to look at her!" "Yeah, I agree. She's never really been this tense," Koz replied. Both of them looked towards their little sister. She was pacing slowly up and down the room, her hands clenched into fists. The expression on her face was sharp as a knife, her eyes like daggers to whoever she looked at.

"And her eyes...have you noticed that every so often they'll - " "Turn a really strange green? Yeah, it's pretty hard not to," Koz interrupted. He was right. Diara then shot them a mean glare, and her eyes shone a vivid neon green, creeping her siblings out. "What are you two gossiping about?" she asked bluntly. Koz and Teeny looked at her with suprise. 'Oh nothing sis, it's just that... " Koz started. "We've noticed that you've become a lot more tense since that attack on Maya, and your eyes..." Teeny continued.

"What about them?!" Diara asked abruptly. Teeny jumped a little inside, but didn't show it. "They're a lot greener than usual..." she stammered. Koz sighed and stood up promptly in front of his little sister. "What we're saying is that you've just not been the same since that attack Diara," he told her bluntly, with a growing concern in his voice. Diara smirked, and then gradually began to laugh. "Oh you're so right Koz! I've been so much more POWERFUL!" she yelled, her eyes glowing more vividly than ever.

She walked confidently over to one of the large stone walls. A small wicked grin crept across her face. "And," she said slyly looking back at her siblings, "I'll prove it to to you both!" She raised her petite hands in front of her, and a strange, eerie, bright white light began to glow from her slender fingers. Teeny took a shaky step back, whilst Koz stood his ground. "Diara, I don't think you should -" "Oh stop whining and watch!" Diara interrupted loudly, the brightness increasing around her fist.

"HYYYYYYAAAA!" she screamed, shooting off a pure white beam into the towering stone wall. The wall shook indefinately, but then gave way, debris falling in every direction. Teeny and Koz took cover as more rocks fell down, but Diara just stood where she was, looking smug and proud of what she'd done. When the tremors and falling debris finally came to a halt, Koz and Teeny stood up as Diara turned to them, smirking.

She pointed proudly to the demolished wall. "You see that? THAT'S what's changed! It only took one blast and -" Diara paused. Her eyes slowly turned back to a more normal colour, and she gasped for air. A feeling of weakness overcame her, and she started to sway. Teeny took a hesistant step towards her, unsure whether she was playing them.

For a moment, she saw a familiar look in her eyes, and took a small sigh of relief, but then it disappeared when Diara's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she dropped to the floor.

"Diara!" Koz said in shock as he ran to catch his sister. Luckily catching her before she hit the ground, he noticed that her breathing was heavy, and her skin had become unusually cold. Teeny gasped in suprise as she knelt next to them. "This is a lot more messed up than we thought..."

_Near to Vipethon..._

Ky slumped in the pilot seat lazily, already tired from the trip. "Phew," he sighed, "Who knew space travel was this exhausting?" The stars seemed to fly by as slowly as the ship, just floating past. As Ky closed his eyes, his thoughts turned to Maya. _Maya...I hope you're okay...please...please hang in there for me...I know you can...you're a strong person...but still...I'm sorry for this happening to you...but I promise you...I'll find the cure...for you..._

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Incoming...Vipethon...prepare to land...**

Ky woke with a start. "Wha...What? What the -" Ky's eyes turned to the blaring red sirens going off. "Keep the noise down will ya? What is it?"

**Incoming...Vipethon...prepare to land...**

Ky's eyes then turned to the window, where his gaze met a large green planet. "Woah...this place is huge...how the heck am I gonna find the cure here?"

**Prepare to land...**

"Oh! Right!" Ky said startled, and grasped hold of the steering wheel. "Here we go!" he yelled, bracing for impact. Pushing through the planet's atmosphere, it seemed almost too easy to pass through it, like it wasn't even there. _Hmmm...that seemed too easy..._Ky thought. But he didn't ponder on it, for his eyes were sidetracked to the view around him.

Thick acres of jungle seemed to cover every inch of land, and large bird-like creatures flew by the ship, their colours a blurred rainbow. "Amazing...it's almost beautiful..." Ky whispered in awe. The blurred rainbow of colours soon disappeared, and in its place, was a misty, almost-toxic looking sky, green as the ivy which hung below it. Ky almost shuddered at it.

"Woah...not so beautiful after all..." he said with a sigh, and slumped back in his seat. _Looks like I'm in for hell after all... _**WARNING! Large Blockage Ahead! WARNING!**

"What?!" Ky yelled, looking out ahead. In front of the ship, was a huge Aztec-like temple, weird engravings enveloping it, as well as thick vines. The X-Scaper was an ant compared to it. "Holy - damn it!" he growled, sitting upright, trying to pull the ship away. "Come on you stupid - come ON!"

Just before it made impact, Ky managed to swoop it away from the temple, but not without damaging part of the engine. **Engine 2 has been damaged. Please prepare for crash landing. ** "WHAT! Oh damn it all!" he yelled. Grasping on for life, Ky clenched his eyes shut as the ship descended rapidly towards the ground below. _I'd better make it..._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Back at the monastery..._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Maya yelled in pain. "NO!" "Maya! Maya, what's wrong?!" Boomer asked frantically, trying to calm her down. Sweat dripped down Maya's face like rivers, as her breathing became more relaxed. "Ky...Ky...where is...where is..." "Shh Maya, don't over-exert yourself," Boomer said calmingly.

Maya slowly closed her eyes again, her breaths deepening. "What was wrong with her Boomer?" Boaddai asked as he came into the room. "She..she was asking after Ky, she seemed desperate," Boomer replied with a sigh. Boaddai shook his head, and knelt down next to her. "Her health is worsening...Ky had better hurry to get back...if he can..."

**Ooooooooooooh there we go guys! Is Ky gonna be aok? Stay tuned! XD**


End file.
